Chapter 1 (Prototype)
A prototype version of Chapter 1 was the earliest known demo, released on February 10, 2017. The demo itself is entirely different comparing to its next remastered updates, which was later updated on April 18, 2017 upon Chapter 2's release, then remastered again on September 28, 2017 upon Chapter 3's release. The prototype for Chapter 1 can be downloaded from here. Credit goes to the Steam user Micah for the download. However, it can only be used by 64 bit users. Characters All characters' models (except theMeatly) are totally different when compared to their own final builds. Thomas Connor's tape was not planned to be added, making Wally Franks the only record speaker in the prototype. Bendy Boris Clone "Bendy" Locations The rooms including the small office, projector closet, art department, pub room, and two closets from the narrowed room are not yet added, making all of the doors remain locked. The rooms where to locate the "wandering" Bendy cutouts are not added yet when using teleporting hacks. Hacking out of the map makes it possible to reveal all wooden floors. Workroom The hallway from the beginning of the chapter lacks the "WELCOME" sign from the ceiling. After turning on the Ink Machine, if Henry goes to the exit from the workroom without encountering "Bendy" first, it will be blocked by planks until Henry walks back to the blocked entrance of the Ink Machine's room. Break Room Near from the entrance to the break room, there is a locked door. Projector Room When the projector turns on automatically, it plays the soundtrack "Hellfire Follies" instead of "You Left Me in a Heartbeat". Basement In addition, the basement had only one room and a hallway leading to the pentagram room. There were no several stairs added. Sounds Half of the sounds are different and as well replaced for the remastered edition while others went completely unused. Miscellaneous The soundtracks "Ode to Bendy" and "You Left Me in a Heartbeat" are not yet composed or added. The prototype also lacks achievements, a punch card stand, and a running ability. No cans of Bacon Soup can be found anywhere in this prototype, as this collectible was not made yet. Pause menu Posters From the "Little Devil Darlin'" and "The Dancing Demon" posters, each gloves from Bendy sports three darts instead of two buttons. The "Sheep Songs!" poster is the only poster that remain unchanged. Assets BendyFace01-tex.png|An unused Bendy face found in the game files. HandsTexture01.png|An unused glove texture found in the game files, presumably for a scrapped alive version of Bendy. FlashlightCookie03.png|An unused flashlight cookie found in the files. AnimatedTitle.gif|The old title screen used for the prototype. Title-background.png|Old title background. Objectives There were only five objectives to complete in the prototype instead of seven. :Note that these objective images below still exists in the game and are located within the prototype's files. From the updated Chapter 1's game files, however, objectives' both tag files and fonts are separated. Objectives02.png|Objective 1. Objectives01.png|Objective 2. Objectives04.png|Objective 3. Objectives03.png|Objective 4. Objective-Axe.png|Objective 5. Category:Chapters Category:Pre-updated chapters